Paranoia
by Siiiiiiiiigh
Summary: When a small town boy develops nightmares his world gets opened up into a whole new perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Armin screamed as hard as he could when he saw his best-friends arm fly and watch it as it landed on the roof next to him, the face of the beast as it swallowed his best-friends body whole made the tears slowly roll down his cheeks. The blood was everywhere, on his hands, on his trousers on his 3D-MG. Everywhere he looked there was blood, Eren's blood..

"EREN!" The blonde screached as he stared at his ceiling, his hair, clothes and pillow was dreanched in cold sweat as he awoken from that dream, the same dream he's been having for a few days. That monster. The blood. Eren. It always ends up with him screaming Eren's name and tears, he was fed up... Fed up with the nightmares, fed up with crying over his friend, when will it end?

The male sat up slowly and checked the time on his flashing alarm clock, the device blinked green numbers, 3:30am. Not bothering to lay back down and sleep Armin decided to take a shower to waste time as he thought there's no way in heck he's going back to sleep.

"I need to lay off the movie nights with Eren..." He mumbled grogily to himself.

As he slowly made his way to his bathroom Armin began to take off his clothes. A trail of his discarded clothes lead from the middle of his room to his shower, by the time he got to his bathroom door he was completely nude. Scratching the bottom of his back Armin hissed, turning the light on quickly he rushed to get to his body length mirror that was attached to the back of the door. As he shut the door and turned scanning his back for the source that hurt him.

There on his lower back was a bright red patch, the thing that followed the red patch worried him. The thing that was beginning to form in the red patch was a yellowish bruise, as gently as he could he ran he fingers over the brusie he bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering.

"The heck?" He whispered as he continued to examine the mark. "I-I don't understand..." His voice was weak as he stuttered. All the memory from the dream soon disappeared as he was suddenly trying to focus on the mystery mark.

Armin was too distracted trying to think of any way that the mark found its way upon his pale skin he didn't hear his grandfather walk into the bedroom and knock ever so gently on the door. The sudden knock startled Armin, a noise of surprise left his lips louder than he expected.

"Armin? Are you alright?" The elderly male asked concern laced in his rough old aged voice.

"Y-yeah gramps! You just startled me." He let a little laugh pass to wave off the embarrassment.

"okay... I'm making pancakes, do you want any?"

"Um.. No thank you."

"..alright, come down when you're ready.' His grandfather left in an instant.

Armin looked in the mirror one more time and saw that the mark had completely vanished. The blondes brows furrowed slightly before he shook his head, his hair following his movements. Walking carefully across the freezing tiled floor Armin stepped into his shower to begin this weird, weird day.


	2. AN

**AN•/• sorry for the long wait, hopefully a new chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I'm really sorry this took soooooo long but here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

Armin stared into the mirror long enough to see no new mark has found its way upon his body. Sighing with relief, the blonde walked out the bathroom and into his room. 'Ugh..' He thought as he sat on the edge of his bed wet and naked.

"It's a new day." Armin said letting a small smile appear upon his plump lips. "A new day, a new piece of the future."

The small genius began to get dressed, he was going to hang out with his friends and possibly have some fun, well if Eren decides not to get into trouble. Armins eyes fluttered to two piece of cloth in his hand, both flannels. "Red and black or green and black?" He asked himself trying to concentrate his mind on how he'll look. "Hmm... Red." He placed the green and black flannel back into his closest.

A small knock on his door didn't startle him as the one before, it was heard within Armins music that bounced off the walls of his room.

"Come in!" He said loudly over Guns n Roses Sweet child of mine.

A brunette male walked in bouncing on his heels doing the guitar solo with an invisible bass guitar. His fingers twitched rapidly increasing the intense bad add moment that Eren was playing.

Armin grinned and held an invisible microphone and came in the exact same time as the singer. They both preformed in front of Armins bed, the dramatic scene would seem silly to any other eyes but in those teenagers minds they were famous, they were playing the most awesome song of all time.

Once the song was over Eren smirked at Armin and Armin blushed looking away clearing his throat. "I gotta put this on.." He said pointing to the flannel on the floor.

"Me and Mikasa are going to the park. You coming?"

"Well I didn't get dressed for nothing."

"Alright, alright, relax blondie."

"Hey!"

The brunette laughed and laid back upon Erens bed. "Sooo, have any more wet dreams about me?" The teasing brunette asked.

Armins face heated up like a tomato, he stuttered for a while before he got there. "W-Wha-?! Eren! No!"

"Hahaha!" Eren pointed at Armins face making it turn even brighter.

"Ereeen! Stoop." Shoving the males arm away Armin huffed pointing his nose up.

"Boys?" An elderly voice calmly came into the scene. He was smiling with wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Mikasa is waiting."

Armin walked to the door his flannel shirt open revealing an band shirt, he followed his grandpa down stairs with the annoying short tempered make bouncing behind him.

"What took you so long?" Mikasa asked with the same voice and look she gave everyday.

"Armin was just sucking my di- OWW!" Eren stopped mid word to clutch his side.

"We were just finishing listening to a song."

"Alright, let's go." Mikasa frowned at Eren as Armin joined her side. "You shouldn't speak like that around his grandfather, he's old."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I knoow. Let's just go." The brunette whined dragging the two out by their wrists.


End file.
